Music Brings People Together
by MasterOfThePen93
Summary: There is a new villian attacking the tower who has control over music. What happens when our titans are separated and stranded in their own home? RobRae! BBTerra! NO FLAMES!
1. Opera

Chapter 1: Opera

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Teen Titans, but if I did…hmmm…

"God…this is actually disturbing me!" shouted Beast Boy at the blank screen that showed when a villain was near.

"It _has _been a little quiet today." Concluded Robin, the leader. In a whole week, there hadn't been…ANYTHING! No robberies, criminal activity, not even shoplifting. "Maybe the people of our beloved Jump City have finally seen their cruel ways and have changed for the better!" thought Starfire aloud to the rest of her team.

"Doubt THAT!" spoke Raven in a sarcastic voice, as she rarely did even participate in these useless conversations. Suddenly, in that brief moment of silence, the siren went off, the screen lit up. Robin ran over, and concluded to his team.

"Hmmm…some disturbances at a concert downtown."

"At a concert?" asked Raven, sitting up from reading one of her horror novels.

"Yeah, someone got in-I don't know who, and is holding the fans captive there!" confused expressions swept over the Titans' faces, nothing like this had happened before, but it didn't sound like something they couldn't handle.

"TERRA, CYBORG, WE HAVE A MISSION!" called Robin. The two walked in, "Really?" asked Terra, surprised. "I was starting to think that we had landed in some other dimension, the day Jump City isn't in some kind of trouble, is the day pigs fly!" Beast Boy, using his metamorphosis, transformed into a green pig-with wings and flew once around Terra, then returned to his natural form. Terra laughed heartily, Starfire giggled, Raven and Boy Wonder rolled their eyes. Cyborg was oblivious to it, as he was listening to some music on his i-Pod.

"TITANS G-"began Robin. Suddenly, the lights flickered, and music began to play, loudly. So loudly, that the walls and ground of the Tower shook.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!" Shouted Raven to Robin. Everyone clasped their ears with their hands. Cyborg dropped his i-Pod, and did the same. Abruptly, the music ceased. An eerie silence entered the Tower. The Titans looked at each other in bewilderment. A female voice came over the intercom system

"Welcome darlings…to my trap."

"What-when…Who are you?" shouted Beast Boy.

"Call me, Opera." Returned the voice.

"Oh, are we on TV! Starfire did you set us up?" A silence, once again went over the Titans heads, they all stared at BB. Suddenly, the voice returned.

"No…you oblivious fool…not OPRAH-OPERA!"

"Oh…" whispered BB.

"What kind of villainess' name is that?" shot Raven. A maniacal laugh, then an answer, "The kind of villainess, who controls music." Raven shot a look at Robin, her expression read,

"WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO!" Robin shook his head.

"Don't think I cannot see you either!" Opera yelled. The loud music began again. The ground of the Tower shook again, violently. The floor cracked, Terra screamed. Oddly, the floor broke into sections, Robin and Raven in one, BB and Terra in another, and Starfire and Cyborg were stuck alone in two separate sections. Then, a calm. As though by magic, a visible, musical quarter note, floated into the middle of the room.

"It's black magic…" whispered Raven, sensing it's evil. "Get ready for something big…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is my fist story so please go easy on me. Constructive criticism is welcomed. NO FLAMES! PLEASE review!


	2. Trapped

Chapter 2: Trapped

"Wait-" began Robin to Raven, "So, the villain is-_magic_!" Raven nodded. All of the Titans did not dare cross the enormous cracks that separated them all. The quarter note, did finally stop in it's midst. Without a word, the Titans, all six of them, stared at it. Then, it became a form of liquid and filled in all of the cracks.

"What the- Robin what's going on?" asked BB. Robin did not respond, he saw BB looking toward him, and his lips moving, but no sound could be heard.

"It's some sort of sound barrier." Robin told Raven.

"Robin, this can't be good, everyone should get out of here." Robin nodded; he began to walk toward BB and Terra, but instantly, was thrown backward. He lay on his back, in pain and anguish. Rave knelt by his side. She hovered her hand over his head.

"What?" she whispered. Why was she not able to heal him? Could this possibly not only be a sound and body barrier, but did it also restrain their powers? Robin groaned. He finally gathered enough strength to sit up.

"Nice move Boy Wonder." She told him. She touched his shoulder; it had a decent sized gash.

"I don't think-" Raven began, "This is going to be as easy as we had expected.

With Beast Boy and Terra 

"No way…This is my absolute WORST nightmare." Whispered Terra. She sat, her legs crossed, and eyes closed.

"Oh man- I forgot you're claustrophobic." Said Beast Boy, coming over to her.

"Yeah well begin trapped in stone for about a year didn't help either." She said looking up. All of the Titans remembered it so clearly, the betrayal, then re-siding of Terra. They didn't speak of it much. Terra had only been back at the Tower for about two months now; it was a very hard and complex form of magic that Raven had to conjure. Terra looked into Beast Boy's eyes. Her big deep blue eyes showed only fear, when they usually showed bravery.

"Well… have you tried-" whispered BB.

"Yes, I've tried everything, my powers, they won't work." Terra looked back at the ground again. Beast Boy sat next to her, and grabbed her trembling hand.

"We'll get out of this, I don't know when, or how, but we will." Star had simply burst into tears, and Cy had taken this time for a Cat-nap.

With Robin and Raven 

Raven sat in the corner of the 'bubble' she was trapped in. She tried to meditate, but she couldn't keep calm. In the diagonal corner, Robin furiously tried to use his weapons, but they would not activate.

"Damn it all!" he yelled throwing them at the barrier. I barely missed Raven.

"HEY watch it, you almost nailed me with that!"

"Shut-up Raven, why don't you move out of the corner."

"God, you're acting like a Royal Dick!" she shouted.

"WELL-" Robin stopped, he didn't continue for two reasons, one: he knew he wouldn't win, and two: he didn't want to fight with her, not here, not now. Robin stared thinking. Then, over the PA the song 'Addicted' By: Simple Plan began to blare.

"I heard you're doin' okay, but I want you to know, I'm addic- I'm addicted to you…." the song began. Raven head turned and stared at Robin. They looked around, no one else could apparently hear it.

"Wait, that's what…" Robin began. He had just started thinking about how he was acting stupid, and about how he shouldn't fight with Raven…

"That song" said Raven. "Is that…" she paused. "Is that what you were…thinking?" Robin waited…

"Well, not that song literally, but the message of it uh…yeah." Raven knew it. This was some seriously strong magic. This was getting too weird. Raven had nothing better to do, she listened to the song until it ended. What she got from it was, a guy was acting like…well…a dick and he realized that and he's trying to say he was sorry, and that he loved the girl.

"WAIT!" shouted Raven remembering what Robin had said when she had asked what he was thinking

"Well, not that song literally, but the message of it uh…yeah."

"THAT'S A LOVE SONG!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Nether do I own the song 'Addicted' By Simple Plan, because (sadly) I am not part of that particular band.


	3. Terra and BB

Chapter 3: Terra and Beast Boy

"Terra, are you sure you're going to be alright?" Beast Boy asked Terra. "I…I think…" she answered. She didn't sound sure of herself. There was an awkward silence between them. "Starfire, she told me that when I was…trapped…you never really…" Terra paused; she knew she was going to have to ask it one way or another. "…never really talked about me." BB did not raise his head; he looked firmly at the ground. Terra looked at him. "Why? I thought you had said we would always be friends and never…never…" Terra hesitated to say it. "Never forget you?" Beast Boy asked, finally looking Terra in the face. Terra nodded. Beast Boy was not crying, but his eyes looked tired, and strained. "She was right, I never talked about you, even when I wanted to, because, I didn't want the memories to come flooding back to me. I didn't want my hopes up when Raven had told me it was near the impossible that I would ever see you again." Terra grabbed his shoulder, but BB jerked away. "Look Terra, if you haven't noticed…I'm a guy! We do a lot of stupid things." Terra smiled. "Well, that's not a secret." Beast Boy looked over and smiled too. "HEY, you're supposed to say 'Oh, no that's not true!'" "Beast Boy! Are you telling me you thought that I would lie to you? Tsk, tsk!" Both laughed, and smiled. "Aww, you Green Idiot, give me a hug!" she said extending her arms in her usual joking-like manor. Then, Opera's voice spoke yet again. "Ah, ah, ah, no happiness allowed!" Then BB yelled. Terra's eyes grew wide with terror. She saw the electric flow go through his body. The pain was to much. "YOU!" she screamed looking up at the PA system. "YOU'RE GONNA PAY, WHEN ME AND THE REST OF THE TITANS ARE FREE-"an evil laugh then echoed. "Terra, Terra, Terra. Darling, you won't break free, its impossible! But, you never know when you're dealing with the Teen Titans. So let's make sure that you never see the outside of this Tower ever again!" Terra looked down at BB. The shock was over. He had cuts all over him. His breathing was normal. His eyes did not open, he lay there, just barely alive." "Terra…" he whispered. Terra knelt down, "What BB? Speak up!" "Terra…" he repeated. "W…Watch out…" Terra then jerked her head up, the saw the lightening like form coming. She clutched Beast Boy's hand and closed her eyes. Then everything went dark…she didn't know if she was alive or not…

Author's Note: I realize this Chapter is a little shorter than the others, but I was trying to mainly focus on Terra and BB…as usual, Reviews are GREATLY wanted, I can only get better


	4. Mixed Messages

Chapter 4: Mixed Mesages

Author's Note: A response to my reviewers, thank you SO much! Also, I leave off with cliffhangers to make sure I get you to read it again ) Also, I may not update as much during the week day's, but I will almost EVERY weekend, unless I'm out of town.

"What? You're-You're insane!" defended Robin. "Besides," He added "You don't listen to much of today's music anyhow!" Raven shot back at him

"I read books with _advanced _literary techniques; I think I can decipher a mere song!" Robin thought hard and fast, he needed an excuse.

"Well-my mind's allowed to roam!" The both paused and stared at each other. Raven finally broke the silence, "That has to do with this how?" she asked.

"I was…" he stammered a bit, he needed to say something anything. It wasn't that he didn't like Raven, he just wasn't…ready to tell her.

"Out with it!" Raven hollered.

"I WAS THINKING ABOUT STARFIRE!" he finally yelled. _Oh no, what have I done?_ He wanted to scream at himself. He could make up any lie, but it had to be that, the most believable one there was. For awhile, before he noticed how much he like Raven, The Boy Wonder found that liking Starfire was where the world had set the bar. So, that's what he went with. But, this is what he liked about Raven, she didn't do what other people wanted her too, she was just…Raven.

"Oh I..." Raven's voice trailed off. _Of course that's who he was thinking of Raven, why would he think otherwise?_ She asked herself silently. Had she really wanted the answer to be her? Of course not! At least, that's what she had told herself…

"Look Raven…" Robin began. Raven put up her hand

"No, no that's completely normal…" She whispered through her raspy, somewhat confused voice.

"Will you just listen?" Robin protested.

Raven smply walked to the other side of the room, and sat.

Raven sat quietly, almost eerily. Neither of the two spoke a solitary word. She couldn't help thinking. _Why did I let myself get carried away like that? It's only Bird Boy! _Raven smiled. She remembered a fight they had had, over Raven's taunt less nickname for him, Bird Boy. With that, and without warning, memories flooded back. She remembered her first day at the Tower, how Robin was so excited to be the leader, she had called him an 'over-eager loser' he had insulted back,

"Well you're an….under eager loser!" The two since then had become close friends that had been in each other's mind, and knew all of their feelings. But only friends right? Suddenly, they both heard the crackling of the speakers turn on, and 'Remember When' By Alan Jackson began.

"Remember when I was young and so were you  
and time stood still…"

Raven quickly turned her head; she knew Robin was staring at her. Now _she_ needed an excuse. This song was more of a love song than the last…she didn't need this, not now, not when they both were just trying to decipher mixed messages from each other. Raven, looked out, and screamed. Raven almost NEVER showed her fear, but, when someone sees an attack so close, it's hard to contain themselves. Robin looked where Raven was, and gasped, they both saw Terra fall, right next to Beast Boy.


	5. Admitting the Truth

Chapter 5: Admitting the Truth

"Terra?" a raspy voice whispered in the dark.

"Beast Boy!" Terra struggled to see in the dark. She felt around the floor, until she felt his emerald, fuzzy hair. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I-I'm not sure…what happened?" he asked, both of their voices stayed at whisper.

"I think the power's out." BB didn't respond, but his breathing was in a rhythmic tune. As Terra's eyes adjusted to the ebony lack of light, she saw Beast Boy on the ground, humming. He had a small smile on his face.

"Why are you so happy?" she asked, managing to sit up.

"Oh…I don't know…" he quickly said. Terra's mouth fell open

"Oh no, you're not playing that, tell me!" she said. BB let out a little laugh. He used to always do this to her, find out something important and wait for her to freak out before he told her.

"I don't think you're ready…" he said, opening his eyes.

"What, not ready? Is it so big, that 'I'm not ready'?" she mocked him. BB's face suddenly turned from playful to a little more serious.

"But really, I don't think you're ready."

Terra let out a laugh, thinking he was still playing around

"What? So you're gonna tell me that you're like in love with me or something?" She laughed for a few seconds, then there was an odd eerie silence, Terra looked away. Beast Boy closed his eyes again, and didn't say a word.

Raven clasped her hands around her mouth.

"Raven…?" Robin asked a little uneasy. Raven took her hands off her mouth.

"What…just happened?" she asked and she turned to Boy Wonder. "And, did their lights go out…are they okay?" Raven kept a steady calm in her voice.

"I'm not sure about anything. Not now." Raven nodded, agreeing, but still unaware why only that 'bubble's lights were out. Both of the love birds sat on the ground.

"Raven?" Robin began again. Raven took in a deep breath, she knew what was coming.

"If you really feel like you wanna know…I'll explain the song…" Or maybe she was a little off on her prediction. _Why can't he just leave me to pretend that this never happened?_ Raven thought to herself desperately. She had asked before, but she had been so close to convincing herself that it had never happened, this was all a dream. She didn't say anything, but Robin continued on anyway.

"I wasn't thinking about Starfire…when that song played…"

_YES!_ Her mind thought uncontrollably

"Neither was I!" she blurted out, a little too excited.

"I hope you weren't…" began Robin. Raven felt ignorant

"I mean, I didn't think you were really thinking about her either…"

_Okay…not much better, but now I've established I'm not gay…_

"I was thinking about…another girl…No, no not Terra!" he said, seeing Raven's first thought. She stared at him for a moment, in a little disbelief, and maybe some…hope?

"Then…who?" she asked. Finally the two were looking at each other at the same time.

"RAVEN!" Screamed Robin. He was both answering her question, and beginning to tackle her. Because, only he saw that electrifying beam of light heading toward her, and moved her out of the way, getting struck himself, as everything went black, just like on BB and Terra's 'bubble'.


	6. All is fair in Love and War

Chapter 6: All is fair in Love and War

Silence. That was the only thing Raven could hear. She didn't want to look up. She stayed in her fetal position. She didn't want to see Robin laying there dead, or even injured.

"…Robin?..." she finally said. She heard a slight grunt; Robin didn't have the strength to let out any actual words. Raven took on final deep breath, and stood up. Robin lay on his back, his face showed his pain and anguish.

"Raven?" Robin's voice seemed louder than usual, and crackled, and more…high pitched?

"Robin?" she asked. Robin shook his head. Raven looked down, her communicator was blinking.

"THE LIGHTS! The power, Opera's power, its all out!" Raven then pulled up her communicator

"Terra, Beast Boy are you okay!"

"This is Terra, Beast Boy was injured, just like Robin, they need help. Opera is trying to get the power back online, we need to hurry!"

"10-4!" Raven answered, and then turned it off. "Robin…Robin can you hear me?" Robin sighed deeply, trying to show his conciseness. "Hurry Robin, we need to get out of here! Opera is tying to get the power working again, this is our only hope." Robin could not move one inch. "ROBIN!" pleaded Raven. She bent down and grabbed his arm. He used every ounce of power in his soul to grab her arm as well. Raven looked down at him. She saw his pain, she could almost feel it. Wait…she _could _feel it. Did that mean, that their connection…when they had each entered each other's minds was back? It had somewhat scarred her powers, but not in a bad way. It was somewhat of a remnant of that happening, within her powers. Sometimes she could feel Robin's feelings or pain. Could that possibly mean that her powers were coming back? She felt his forehead. Cold beads of sweat lingered on his skin. She took in a deep breath. It had only been possibly a few hours, but Raven felt as though it was an eternity, and that she had to remember how to use her powers. Or was it possibly thee fact she felt a little nervous sitting next to Robin, laying her hand on his head.

"Are you nervous?" Robin breathed. Oh no. Robin could feel her feelings as well.

"No, why?" she defended.

"Because I know you…and your hand is sweating like a pig." He answered, opening his eyes slightly. Oh. Maybe _she _was sweating. Raven let out a forced fake little laugh, trying to just heal him. She felt a little surge of power rush through her arm. It wasn't enough though. Her powers weren't fully returned. She sat back, and held her head in thought. Robin was still holding her arm.

"Raven, what's wrong?"

"I can't do anything to help…again." She felt guilty.

"How is this your fault?" He asked her.

"I don't know. I yell at you, then you save my life and I can't repay you. It's just a little nerve-wrecking that's all." Robin smiled at Raven.

"All is fair in love and war." He whispered. Raven usually would've snapped at him, but...she didn't. She turned her head back at him. She felt a presence behind her, and jerked around. "C'mon Love birds, we don't have time for this mushy crap." BB said. He was being supported by Terra, as he had one hand around her. Raven face turned a slight pink, and then quickly flushed back to her natural skin tone. Beast Boy let go of Terra, able to stand on his own now. The heavy footsteps of the Cyclops were heard as he made his way over, along with the always cheery Starfire. The other two female team mates forced Raven to the other side of the room without a word and cornered her as the green one and the part Robot helped Robin.

"What the f-" Began Raven.

"Shut up! Now talk!" Demanded Terra. It wasn't in an angry tone of voice, rather a nosey tone.

"Yes speak, with all words of truth!" Asked an excited Starfire.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" asked Raven.

"We must stop munching around the floorblott Terra."

"Probably…" Terra answerd.

"I'm still a little lost…" Said Raven as she spoke up.

"DID YOU KISS HIM!" They both asked rather loudly.

"WHAT?" asked Raven. She looked over their shoulders, and saw Bird Boy who had suddenly looked up at the sound of the word.

"I didn't kiss anyone! I was trying to heal him!"

Then, the lights flickered back to life, and an angry voice interrupted over the intercom "I have given you all time for your fair love, it is time for war."


	7. The Battle Begins

Chapter 7: The Battle Begins

"Love? War?" Robin asked.

"Yes, yes don't play stupid with me boy, the four of you, all nice to each other and…but now, now that I am back and you were all too stupid to leave, War shall break loose!" she said. No one had to ask questions about that, no one looked at each other, but stared at the floor. An eerie silence entered the Titans Tower. Suddenly, all light vanished. Every window was engulfed in the same black liquid that the quarter note was made of, it was purely black magic. Screams and yells lasted for a few moments, then, silence.

"Star, give us some light…Star?" Robin called. Starfire had fallen, knocked out. Raven stayed calm…or tried to at least. Today had been too much for her. Usually so in control of her emotions, in control of everything around her, today had been the exact opposite. She wanted to sit, hold her head, and meditate. She knew she couldn't though. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder. Raven turned her head. Her eyes adjusted to the lack of light. A young man with a mask, with care for Raven stood there holding Raven's shoulder, Robin.

"Robin." Raven simply said. Robin nodded.

"Raven are you alright?" Raven only shrugged.

"I suppose" she answered. Their eyes met for a moment and Raven finally spoke up.

"Why is this vileness-Opera, bothering us? We've never even seen her before."

"Raven," Robin started, "If we don't make it out of this-" he said, his words almost jumbled. One light, almost a stage light interrupted his words. It shined luminously in one spot, where nothing was. All there was was a single, levitating black rose. Raven glared at it.

"A portal." She said, and as soon as she announced this to the team leader, the stem grew long and spiraled. Then, a black shadow grew inside of this spiraling protection. The shadow ceased, and what stood there now, was Opera, in the flesh. She wore a long, white dress. One her side a black cape hung. Her dead straight ebony hair reached to her knees. Her eyes were of no mortal color, they were red. Behind her right ear, a red rose. She lifted it from behind her ears and held it I front of her eyes. Her pale face smiled an evil smile. Opera thrust the rose into the air, and it finally stopped at its high point, and it glowed a luminous red, so much so that the rose could no longer be seen. Beams of light then began to shoot form that orb of light. Raven's thoughts raced. She tried desperately to remember the black magic she had accidentally learned from Malchior. Suddenly, she remembered. There wasn't much time, she yelled,

"GET DOWN!"

Author's Note: Sorry if this chapter wasn't too much helpful to the literal story plot line!


	8. A Rose with Any Other Name

Chapter 8: A Rose with Any Other Name Would Smell as Sweet

Author's Note: It's been _months _since I've updated, and I'd like to thank the ever helpful RavenEmpressOfAzarath for pushing me onward! And no this is NOT the final chapter!

The Titans did as Raven commanded, and ducked for safety. The beams grew larger in width till the area above the Titans heads was filled with red light. It lasted longer than Raven expected, but the light finally dimmed out, and a screech of anger erupted from Opera. She threw the now dead rose to the ground and walked to Raven, holding the cloth of her cape.

"You, YOU ruined this!" Opera yelled in spite, "All my chances to stay immortal-gone! Because this little-witch knew what I was to do!"

Raven gritted through her teeth, "Immortality does not belong in the hands of someone like you. That rose, if it were to reach any of us, it would've sucked our lives right from us. Immortality is not worth another's life-Opera" Spat Raven.

Opera glared, "I am tired of hearing that tone of voice!" she snapped, throwing Raven back to the ground, and pointed a finger at her. From the tip of her finger was a fast shooting black light. Raven screamed. Her already pale skin looked white as paper-and she looked near death. Death.

Robin stood in disbelief, "You held the same power as at rose! What is the difference?"

The villainess sneered, "Nothing, does a rose with any other name smell as sweet? Dear Raven called it immortality. For me-yes this gives me life. But do you really want to know what that magic is called?"

Robin gave no response, so Opera said it anyway.

"Death."


	9. Risking Love for Life

Chapter 9: Risking Love for Life

Author's Note: I would like to firstly thank my ever-faithful 'R&Rers'

RavenEmpressOfAzarath

Tecna

Furubafun24

xOsilentdreamsOx

Moving Mountains

Tortured Soul

And even the newer Reviews

raerob4ever

Creative Spark

The fact that anyone cares to read my lovely ficlet deserves a well-earned round of applause. If it weren't for you-I probably wouldn't have updated recently like I have, a big thanks to all of you.

Now with that out of the way-I am aware that this last chapter was quote "insanely short" (haha) but-I didn't have anywhere for the story to go in mind, but within that short time frame of updating, I have a few plot twists up my sleeves, get ready my oh-so-faithful readers because this ride may get a bit bumpy…

Death. This had thrown our beloved hero and leader, he hardly realized the maniacal laughter of Opera in the background, he hardly noticed he'd nearly leaped at the villainess, only to be stopped by Terra and the rest of the Titans. He'd hardly noticed anything at all, but his fellow teammate lying so close to the dreaded word on the ground-he'd do anything for her. Anything. He wasn't however so out of it to realize that a song played in the background, "I'd Do Anything" By Simple Plan. But Robin wasn't worried about the song, or that his team could read the song and know its meaning plain as day. No. That did not worry him. What worried him was the fact that the song _was _playing. Opera-who had disappeared into thin air, was regaining her power. And soon the barriers would be back. Time was limited.

"BB and Star, take Raven, fly outside, Cy and I will hitch a ride with Terra here-we need out before it's too late." Without word, the titans nodded, and began at the demands given to them. Starfire held Raven's head and neck, while the emerald metamorphic was instantly a small sized dragon, Raven's middle and lower body resting solely on his back. Terra wisped a large boulder from a bit a ways form the Tower as it burst threw the glass windows, shattered pieces falling. "Careful with her." The Boy Wonder marked, returning to a safe clump of Earth, securely controlled by Terra as Cyborg stepped on as well. Terra nodded, allowing the two ahead of her escape first. As the first group took flight with the unconscious Raven, they exited through the whole Terra had made, the leader's group soon following. The six of them finally on safe ground, brainstorming had to begin-Raven was the only one who knew anything about magic, and she was the one who needed it most.

"Friend Raven, she is weak from the attack of Opera, I am to sure how long she might make it…dear Robin what are we to do?" The tall alien supplied.

"Yeah dude-this magic and crap, none of us know anything about it, much less do it!" added the green adolescent.

Robin's mind was racing; the other's calls and comments weren't exactly helping. Terra burst in,

"Guys, give him a minute he's thinking…"

Silence. That was something Raven had always been able to get out of the group. He already wanted her back. But, Robin knew this wasn't a fairytale, a kiss wouldn't fix it, and it was going to take some serious magic. Robin only knew of one other person other than Raven who might be able to deal with such harsh black spell. The one Robin had always thought he might lose Raven to, but was he still alive? Malchior could possibly be, and it was worth finding him. Another, somewhat selfish thought entered his mind, what if Malchior could save Raven, what if she loved him for it, disregarding the fact Robin had decided to search him out? Robin would be forgotten in her heart-only as a…friend. Right now that word seemed to be eating at Robin. But, in the end, he decided a living Raven who didn't love him, was better than a dead one who did.

"Guys-I have an idea…"

Author's Ending Note: I hope this chapter was a bit more lengthy for everyone  I am going to try to get back to updating a bit more frequently, as always; Questions, Comments, and Kudos are greatly appreciated.


	10. The Boy Behind the Mask

Chapter 10;

The Boy Behind the Mask

Author's Note; I realize it's been months since I've updated, right after I promised I would. I'm not going to promise anything, but I really am going to try this time before school starts back up to update more frequently. I think my writing skill has improved as well!

"Yes?" Beast Boy asked, pulling the team's leader out of a slight gaze into the closed lids of the close to dead girl. Robin held the back of his head, where the tie of his mask lay, the knot hadn't been undone in a long while. He sighed, removing his arms back at his sides, after ruffling his own ravenous hair.

"Do you all remember a villain we had fought some time ago? Malchior…" Not long after he hissed the name, Cyborg broke in,

"Dude, are you nuts! We vowed never to intentionally let out a captured villain; I don't care if it were me lying there on the floor. Raven's a strong kid, she can manage!" Robin turned to BB for support, but the emerald teen sighed a bit,

"I'm gonna have to side with Cy on this one…Malchior's a guy we just can't trust, even if it means…" He stopped, even thinking about the sentence slipping of Beast Boy's tongue set Robin off.

"YOU'RE SUGGESTING LEAVING HER TO LIVE OR DIE ON HER OWN WILL! WHAT THE HELL? What…we can't!" Robin fell to the floor, breathing deeply, "We….can't…this is…Raven…" Robin's only support, being his arms failed, and he hit the ground hard, unconscious. The Boy Wonder could hear the other's still…bits and pieces at least…

"Oh my god-is he dead!"

"No….tired…on the ground …"

"Grab his arms…"

The pressure on his limp body hurt…Robin could feel his self on the brink of Consciousness and dream world as his team lay him on the cold ground somewhere else. What felt like seconds was apparently hours, seeing as his next glimpse from open eyes was one surrounded in darkness, behind a large boulder. The team leader rubbed his eyes and-wait, his eyes! Robin scurried his arms a bit, wailing them around at the ground beneath him. His mask wasn't with him.

"Relax Boy Wonder…" he heard a male's voice hiss at him. Robin jerked up at instinct, only to see a pale figure with gleaming eyes before him, twirling the mask in his own possession. Though he had never seen his human flesh form, Robin knew immediately who this was.

"Malchior…" he chimed hastily, "I presume you know why I need you." The fiend smiled wryly,

"I sensed a help of someone who has knowledge in Dark Magic. Well, here I am, escaped out of the book because your intentions are pure. Don't you love loopholes?"

Robin was ready to knock him down there, he didn't believe that fairytale excuse for a second, but instead reached out an open palm, "Firstly my mask."

"This mask?" Malchior's voice taunted, ripping the material in two. "I look my 'colleague' in the eye." Colleague? This was at the matter of Raven's life-not a business meeting. Robin held back all his rage that he felt he humanly could. "And I promise not to run off afterward or kill anyone yada yada…shake on it?" Robin felt his face flush with anger, Malchior treated this like it were just any other day, and it were some kind of joke. But, none the less, Robin grasped Malchior's hand firmly. "Quite a temper hm?" The dark figure, who seemed more of a shadow, now spoke,

"So this is the Boy Behind the Mask…"


	11. ‘Because I’ve Seen Love Die, Way too

Chapter 11;

'Because I've Seen Love Die, Way too Many Times When it Deserved to be Alive'

Author's Note; The title is in quote-likes things because it is also a bit from the song 'Emergency' By: Paramore

Robin gritted a response through his teeth,

"I suppose it is…now back onto the relevant topic if you don't mind, Raven?" The Boy Wonder responded.

"Ah yes, her darkness," Malchior began, Robin held back a smile, Raven would have liked that title. "The only spells I am aware of in helping her are in the book in which I came from, back in your beloved tower."

Robin confirmed, "You want me to go back in?" he asked.

"No, I want you to join the circus, yes you idiot!" Robin was this close to taking this guy down, and would've, but Raven was still unstable.

"How do you propose I do this without getting killed by Opera?" Robin pushed, not liking the snappy remarks from Malchior.

"Let me take care of her kid, just retrieve my book," Malchior knelt down and softly brushed his hand against Raven's cheek, "…the only one who gave me a chance…" was all that Robin could hear-and it was enough.

"Our time is limited Malchior, we go, now or never." Malchior looked back from Robin to Raven a few times, but silently agreed with a nod and stood. Without words, the two males started in a sprint to the Tower. As The Boy Wonder slowed his pace, following Malchior, he saw all the windows were darkened, he almost felt obliged to say, 'This doesn't look like such a good idea…' but instead played it 'manly'. "Are we going in or what?" he snapped at Malchior. Yeah, that was pretty manly right there. Malchior raised a brow but said not a word. His left hand rose, along with his index finger, guiding the glass of the window out from its place, creating an entry. Robin was a bit stunned at the ability of the man, but I suppose when you've spent centuries alone in a book of spells, there isn't much to do is there?

"Do it quickly, I'll try my best to keep Opera occupied," Malchior simply stated, extending an arm to show Robin the way. Robin didn't take the gesture too lightly, but walked anyways. He'd never seen the Tower so empty; it had an eerie likeness to it. Before Malchior could gripe at him one more time to hurry, Robin made his way up the stairs to where the Titans kept weapons of past villains. Punching in the code only he knew, Robin watched as the thick metal door slid away, allowing Robin to enter. Robin pondered a minute why the power was on but no lights. Not trying to single himself out to attract Opera, Robin walked slowly and aimlessly, to the wooden chest in which the book was locked. Locked. Where the hell was that key? Robin sighed and hit the top of the chest, in which to his surprise opened. Inside the unlocked chest was nothing-the book was gone. Who might've taken it? A lump formed in Robin's dry throat, Raven. It definitely was a possibility, but Robin didn't want to think about the idea…but had to, it was that or let Raven continue to suffer. Robin made a stealthy exit form the weapons' chamber to Raven's room. As soon as he stepped foot into it, he felt more calm and serene, this was definitely Raven's room. In all the 'chick flicks' Starfire had forced the group to watch, the girl always hid her diary or stolen object under the mattress of her bed. Low and behold, there lied the gothic like novel. The Maskless Boy took hold of it, trying all at the same time to steer his thoughts of why she would take it as he made his wasy outside. Malchior was waiting.

"Was Opera not causing any trouble?" Robin quarried; Malchior shook his head at the assumption.

"No, I dismantled most of the main power wires, left some though." Robin nodded, this explained why the lights wouldn't work and the doors would. "But none the less, we still need to get out of here as quickly as possible." Robin agreed, and yet again the two began to sprint,

"I want the truth," Robin blurted as the two were about halfway, "Why are you helping me?" Malchior answered simply, "Because, I've seen love die, way too many times when it deserved to be alive…" Suddenly, darkness surrounded Robin, and he felt a jerk and sat up quickly. "No…" he whispered, "Was that really a dream?" Star answered him, startling Robin a bit, for he knew not she was there.

"Oh yes dearest Robin, you were tossing and turning and such." Robin nodded settling to the idea. When his teammates left him though, he discovered something lying underneath him. He moved to find the same gothic like novel. Not fully understanding what was going on, he inched over to where Raven lay, whispering to her as if she might be able to hear.

"I'm really trying Rae…all I want is you back…" He nodded in agreement as soon as the sentence and a soft kiss to Raven's cool lips left him. Robin inched back to his original seat, lying back as he drifted to sleep. Little did he know, he would be running into Malchior the same way as he just had sooner than later.


End file.
